Deadliest Warrior: Ezio vs Priest
by batfan94
Summary: Who is the Deadliest Warrior? NOTICE: All of my stories will be moved to effective immediately.


**I DO NOT OWN DEADLIEST WARRIOR, ASSASSIN'S CREED, OR Priest! BTW NO MORE COMPLAINTS ON " YOU FORGOT ABOUT THIS" OR " WHAT IF HE DID THIS". NOBODY"S PERFECT SO LET IT BE!**

_**Ezio Auditore**_

(Shows a hooded man crouching on top of a balcony.)

_**The young assassin who toppled the mighty Borgia family, freeing Rome from their tyrannical rule.**_

_**Priest **_

(Shows a Priest doing battle with a group of vampires.)

_**The Clergy's most dangerous warriors to combat the Vampire armies. **_

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_**To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as former Navy SEAL Richard "Mack" Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. **__**Biomedical engineer, Geoff **__**Desmoulins**__**, **__**applies twenty-first century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. And ER physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreaking data, prepared with historical research, and entered into an all-new combat engine. **_

_**Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned. . . **_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

_**Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of doctors, scientists, and combat experts take aim to see who will win between two of the most feared Assassin's the world has ever seen.**_

Two groups of people gather in the fight club, testing their weapons on various dummies.

**Ezio Auditore**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 170 lbs**

**Armor: Steel **

**Priest **

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 157 lbs**

**Armor: None**

_Geoff- Well here we are again, this time testing a battle between two deadly assassins. We are seeing blades as the primary weapons here in this episode._

_Armand- Let's take a look at their health. As far as height and weight are concerned, both these guys are about even. They have honed their skills to their peak, which can open a lot of different possibilities when it comes to psychological warfare._

_Mack- Doc, you are absolutely right. In this fight, surprise is key. Each has weapons that the other has never fought against, which means x-factors are what could make or break these two._

_**Wielding the weapons for Ezio Auditore is Niccolo Machiavelli. During his time with Ezio in Rome, he knows the capabilities of the Master Assassin.**_

_Johnson- I've never met a soul more dedicated to a cause than Ezio. He put aside his own personal life to help Italy._

_**The Ezio team packs a mean arsenal from the weapons vault .**_

_**-Compact Crossbow **_

_**-The Rapier**_

_**-The Heavy Dagger**_

_**-The Hidden Blade **_

_**But the Priest team is convinced that their machine will rise to the challenge. Wielding the weapons for the Priest is the Priestess, a colleague of the legendary vampire killer.**_

_Priestess- We trained since birth to be the perfect warriors, to fight the ultimate enemy. A simple human assassin should prove no problem._

_**The Priest team carries a deadly assortment of weaponry.**_

_**- Shuriken **_

_**-The **__**Rope Dart**_

**-**_**The Double Bladed Dagger**_

_**-The Crucifix Knife**_

_**First the experts will test the Long Range Weapons. Ezio's Crossbow and Priest's Shuriken.**_

_**Machiavelli is first with the crossbow. **_

_Geoff: THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!_

The assassin opens up with the crossbow, accurately hitting all five targets.

_**Dr. Dorian examines the results.**_

_Armand- The weapon may be small, but it sure packs a lot of power in those shots. You have enough power behind the shots to penetrate the vital organs._

_**But our Priest expert is not impressed. **_

_Priestess- In the time it takes to reload, our shuriken would cut you to pieces. _

_**Priestess stands at the ready, his a handful of Shuriken in her grasp. **_

_Geoff: THREE, TWO, ONE, TOSS 'EM!_

_**The throwing stars were quicker than the crossbow, but were they enough?**_

_Armand- I love the Shuriken, but when I want the target down on the first shot, my edge goes to the crossbow._

_**Edge: Ezio**_

_**For Mid Range, we tested the Rapier against the Rope Dart. **_

_Geoff- This is a tough choice. The Rapier is a quick weapon, but with the rope dart, you get an advantage in keeping your enemy at a distance. That give you the edge _

_**Edge: Priest**_

_**In Close Range, we tested the Heavy Dagger against the Double bladed Dagger.**_

_Geoff- The versatility of the Double blades open up more possibilities for attack, and with its light weight, makes it a quicker weapon._

_**Edge: Priest**_

_**In Special weapons, we tested Ezio's Hidden blade against the Priest's Crucifix dagger.**_

_Armand- As far as concealable weapons are concerned, the Hidden blade is more reliable and effective._

_**Edg**__e: __**Ezio**_

_**To Evaluate the X Factor in battlefield tactics is Mack, a former Navy Seal.**_

_Mack- Priests rely on speed in their attacks, while Ezio uses ambush tactics to target a prey. But these two are even._

_**Edge- Even**_

_**To prevent this battle from being won by a single lucky shot, the battle will be simulated 1000 times.**_

_**WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**_

_The Battle_

Ezio Auditore stood on a balcony overlooking a monastery. He had received word of Templar warriors within the building, and was tasked with eliminating them. He dived off the balcony, landing on a soft bale of hay. Drawing a crossbow from his back holster, he crept into the monastery. Kneeling before a cross was Priest, muttering prayers under his breath. Ezio prepared to shoot when in a blur of motion; the Priest launched a handful of Shuriken in the Assassin's direction, revealing the crucifix on his brow. The throwing stars bounced off Ezio's armor except for one that sliced into Ezio's leg, drawing blood. Not missing a beat, Ezio fired his crossbow at priest before diving for cover. The bolt hit the Priest in the shoulder, burying deep into his body. Gritting his teeth in pain, Priest pulled the bolt from his shoulder and pulled out his rope dart, swinging it above his head. Ezio leaped from his cover, brandishing his rapier. Priest swung his rope dart at the assassin, forcing him back. Ezio tried to swat the dart aside but the metal coil wrapped around the blade. For a moment, each warrior pulled on their weapons until Ezio suddenly lunged at Priest with his rapier. Priest jumped aside, pulling out his double bladed knife and slicing the rapier in half. Ezio' staggered back, pulling out his heavy dagger. Each warrior sliced and cut at each other, but Priest landed a hit on Ezio's shoulder. Ezio fell to his knees as Priest pulled out his crucifix dagger to finish the fight. But as he raised the weapon, Ezio flicked his wrist, extending his hidden blade, and ran the Priest through. The Priest coughed up blood as he fell to the ground and did not move. Ezio sighed and whispered, "Requiescat in Pace" and turned to leave.

**Winner: Ezio Auditore**

_**Out of 1000 battles, Ezio prevailed with 720 kills. His most effective weapons were the crossbow and the hidden blade.**_

_**Crossbow-250**_

_**Hidden Blade-210**_

_**Rapier-150**_

_**Dagger-110**_

_**Priest amassed 280 kills, due to his weapons being unable to pierce Ezio's armor.**_

_**Double bladed dagger- 111**_

_**Crucifix Dagger-68**_

_**Rope Dart-58**_

_**Shuriken-48**_

**OK guys, remember, I'm not perfect so don't flame me because I forgot something. Also feel free to check out The Path of the Sheikah, my Naruto and Zelda crossover and see what you think. Thanks and keep writing.**


End file.
